Chelsea vs. Moira : Moira
by Uncontrol
Summary: First in the Moira series... Moira tracks Chelsea down and is in for a surprise from her former enemy... by Trowa.


Chelsea left the Koneko out the back door and headed down the ally way to the street. Moira watched her from across the street, her coat pulled tight around her and the collar pulled up to hide her face. Chelsea didn't notice Moira, she just turned and walked the few blocks down past the Second Cup till she arrived at the apartment complex she lived at. "Tiffany is going to be upset with me…" Chelsea mumbled to herself as she let herself into the complex.  
  
Moira waited till the last second and caught the door before it closed, slipping in quietly into the complex behind Chelsea. *Tiffany is the least of your worries.* She thought quietly as the younger girl climbed the stairs to the third floor. Moira made sure to remain at least a half of a flight behind her target.  
  
Chelsea fumbled with the key to get into the apartment, but finally managed to get the door open. It was obvious that the twenty year old was tired from the past night's events.  
  
"Chelsea! Where on earth have you been? I've been worried sick about you! I tried calling Mitsy's place, but I couldn't get anyone to answer the phone!" the voice boomed out of the apartment as Chelsea walked in and shut the door.   
  
Moira slipped up to stand next to the door to listen as the voice continued. "My god Chelsea! What happened to your face and hand? Were you mugged or something? Hey! Wait! I'm talking to you! Don't just turn your back and ignore me when I've been worried sick about you the past twelve hours!!!" Then there was a decisive slam of the door. "FINE! BE THAT WAY!!! I'M GOING SHOPPING!!"   
  
Moira blinked at the obvious anger oozing from Chelsea's apparent roommate. Then suddenly the door opened and a young black woman stood there looking at Moira. "Who are you?"  
  
Moira blinked again, "I…umm…came by to see if Chelsea was home…I'm a friend from school…" Not a total lie, she did want to see Chelsea…sort of.  
  
"Yeah, but she's not in a talkative mood right now…She's taking a shower and I'm about to go shopping. You're welcome to wait inside for her if you want." The woman walked out of the door way and offered Moira entrance.  
  
Moira nodded and smiled, "Thank you very much, I appreciate it." She walked in and looked around the apartment, it was extremely clean and organized surprisingly enough.  
  
"Yeah…I'm sure you won't be saying that after you talk with her…but make yourself at home while you wait on miss priss…" The woman closed the door and locked it from the outside as she left.  
  
Moira smiled *too easy…maybe Schuldig is helping* she shrugged off her coat and laid it across the back of the couch as she walked around to sit down. She'd just wait for Chelsea to come out before she go rid of the little pest that caused so much trouble.  
  
Chelsea stood in the shower just letting the water run down. *I'm just not ready to tell Tiffany everything…not yet…* She unconsciously rubbed the spot that Omi had bitten so hard last night, then turned off the water. Stepping out of the tub she glanced at the mirror, noting the lovely purplish bruises that were forming on her abdomen, chest and on the side of her face. "Who would have thought it would come back to this?" She mumbled as she put her wet hair up in a towel and put on a robe. With a sigh, she walked out of the shower and into the den area, heading towards the kitchen to get something decent to eat. She paused when she saw the back of a blonde head, "Mitsy?!" She hurried around the couch, "I was so worried about you! Where have you…" Her voice dropped to a dead silence upon seeing the face.  
  
Moira smiled up at Chelsea, then stood up, "Missed you too, Lippizan." Her voice dripped with a sugary sweet sarcasm.  
  
"How did you get in here?!" Chelsea's voice rand with alarm as she backed her way towards the kitchen.  
  
Moira turned to watch the nervous woman, "Your roommate let me in…at least, I'm guessing she's your roommate…"  
  
Chelsea scowled with disgust, "Just like her to let just anyone in from off the street."  
  
"Oh…she didn't just let me in…I told her we were friends…" She took a step around the couch, towards Chelsea.  
  
"Damn it…get out of here, NOW!" Chelsea reached the kitchen, slipping her hand onto the counter to find a weapon. The tip of her fingers brushed against the hilt of a knife, and quickly wrapped her fingers around it.  
  
"Now, now, Chelsea…I can't just leave without repaying you for what you did you Schuldig…you've gotten in the way of their fight…we aren't apart of the fight here in Japan, Chelsea. You should have stayed out of it…" She continued to walk towards Chelsea.  
  
"Damn it! I said GET OUT NOW!" Chelsea pulled the knife in front of her, defensively.  
  
Moira paused, then chuckled, "You were never good with sharp objects if I recall. Why don't you just put that down before you hurt yourself."  
  
Chelsea waved the knife threateningly, "OUT!"  
  
Moira backed off slightly, "Alright…alright…but your roommate locked the door…you'll have to let me out."  
  
Chelsea grumbled and turned slightly, heading towards the door, but keeping the knife between her and Moira. She had to pause by the small table to pull the key out, distracting her attention from Moira for only a second.  
  
But a second was all Moira needed. In a flash, Moira hit Chelsea's hand, sending the knife skidding across the room. Chelsea yelped out in pain and pulled that hand to her, it had been the hand that Omi had successfully planted a dart in the night before. A minute amount of blood trickled from the newly open wound. Chelsea backed away, as Moira stepped closer. "I didn't mean to fight, Moira! I just...its just…"  
  
"Its just what, Chelsea?" Moira's voice was chillingly sweet.  
  
"Mitsy and Megan are missing and I need Weiss to help me find them…" She backed up to a wall.  
  
Moira paused at what Chelsea said, "Missing? They were here in Japan?"  
  
"You…you didn't know?" Chelsea slid along the wall, her good hand feeling for the door knob that should be close by.  
  
"No…but it doesn't matter. You've aided in hurting both Omi and Schuldig, and I can't forgive you for that." Moira lunged for Chelsea just as the smaller woman wrapped her hand around the door knob, quickly opening the door.  
  
The two women tumbled into the room and onto the floor, the wrestled momentarily, but neither could get the upper hand. Moments later they both jumped to their feet and away from each other. Moira glanced around momentarily at the room. It was just as neat as the rest of the apartment. Books were piled on the desk neatly next to the computer. Posters of England, Ireland and France hung on the wall, as well as a few pictures of horses Moira barely recognized.   
  
Chelsea took Moira's moment of surveying the room, to grab the book bag that had been lying on the floor and fling it at the blonde's face. Moira blocked it, however it distracted her enough for Chelsea to hurl her small frame at her and knock her down to the bed. Chelsea's thin fingers wrapped hold around Moira's neck and tightened their grip.   
  
Moira squirmed in an attempt to kick the smaller woman off of her, however, the way Chelsea had situated herself on top, Moira was unable to get her off. Moira reached up and gripped Chelsea's wrists, slowly using her strength to twist and pry Chelsea's hands off of her neck.  
  
Chelsea stared down into Moira's face as she attempted to keep her grip on the blonde's throat. Moira's eyes showed little to no sign of fear. It unnerved Chelsea, but she knew if she let go, it would most likely mean her demise.   
  
Moira called up her reserve energy and finally succeeded in pulling Chelsea's hands off. She pulled her hands out to the side and up slightly up. The two eyed each other nervously, neither sure of who was in control. On one hand, Chelsea had the upper hand by being on top of Moira. On the other hand, Moira had the upper hand by having Chelsea's wrists in such a tight grip.  
  
Chelsea's eyes watered up as she looked down at Moira, blurring her vision. "Christine…" Chelsea murmured, muscles relaxing mildly..  
  
Moira eyed the unshed tears in Chelsea's eyes and suddenly wondered what was going on with this woman, then pounced upon the moment when Chelsea relaxed. Chelsea gasped suddenly as Moira tightened her grip, crumpling slightly on top of her. Moira released her grip and pushed Chelsea off of her. She sat up and looked at Chelsea who had rolled over onto her side, her back to Moira. Chelsea's shoulders were shaking lightly. "Some fighter you are!" Moira growled slightly at her, "I'll just put you out of your misery."  
  
Chelsea's shoulders continued to shake and her voice was choked and broken, "Go ahead Christine…I deserve it…It was my fault…I let you go by yourself…"  
  
Moira blinked at Chelsea's ramblings, *who was Christine and what the hell was she talking about?* She grabbed Chelsea's shoulder and rolled her over. Chelsea's face was red and wet with tears. Moira blinks, her personality changing in a flash the instant she saw the tears, her mothering instinct oddly kicking in. She pulled Chelsea into her arms and rocked her, "Shhh…no more crying…its alright…shhh…"  
  
Chelsea gulped in surprise as the blonde did this. She had been expecting something painful to end her life, not to be pulled into a warm, embracing hug. Against something inside her, she snuggled into the hug.  
  
Moira looked down at the top of Chelsea's head as the woman snuggled into her embrace. *What is going on? What happened to Chelsea for her to react like this? She never acted like this in England! What happened to her to cause this reaction?* Moira sighed lightly, feeling like she was comforting Joey after a verbal fight with his father. She frowned mildly and tilted her head down slightly, *What do I do?* 


End file.
